


cold feet.

by seungluvr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, just seungjin being cute, pouty hyunjin, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin being sweet, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungluvr/pseuds/seungluvr
Summary: hyunjin was cold and he needed something, or maybe even someone.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	cold feet.

something feels a tad bit different today. the fans weren’t switched on nor was the air-conditioning but why did it feel so cold? maybe it was just hyunjin or maybe winter had arrived early? hyunjin checked the calendar again to make sure that it was april and not december. he came back from work a little upset because he lost his new bracelet and was just plain tired due to overworking himself. 

after washing up and putting on a white tee with sweatpants, his body felt a little warmer as he plopped down on the bed, exhaustion slowly draining from his body. he pulled the blanket up to his waist and snuggled up to his pillow, slightly smiling against the silky sheets as he scrolled through instagram. nothing feels better than coming back to a fresh set of sheets after a long day of work. thank god for his roommate, seungmin, who has to change his bed sheets every week because seungmin didn’t want to do a dare. the familiar noise of video games and screaming over battle wins outside by seungmin and felix did not bother him at all. the only thing that bothered him were his feet. yes, his feet. they were freezing, and he did not like it one bit. he needed his socks. he tried to reach out for them knowing damn well they were too far. well, in reality he was just too lazy because of the comfortable position he was in and despite his wardrobe being only a few steps away, he did not want to get out of bed. his solution? 

seungmin.

“seungmin” he called out for his roommate, making sure that his voice was heard over the video game blaring from the living room. no response. ”seungmin” louder this time, knowing seungmin was probably using headphones. the younger lad responded from the living room with a simple “what?”, eyes still focusing on the game.

“can you come here? i need you!”

“no i'm playing right now, maybe later!”

“please, it’s an emergency~”

“give me 15 minutes!”

“but it's an emergency and i need your help now~” hyunjin pouted, voice lacing with feigned sadness, knowing that seungmin would fall for it. seungmin groaned and told felix he would be right back as he dragged his feet across the marbled tiles to their shared room. he knew that whatever hyunjin wanted wasn’t important but he still answered anyway being the sweet friend he is. he came to a tiny hyunjin all cuddled up in his blue blanket that was covered with rainbows, not to mention the blanket was seungmin’s. he found it kinda cute (not the blanket, but hyunjin). 

“what is it that was so important that you had to stop me in the middle of a game?” he asked, irritation evident in his question. hyunjin just pointed to his feet, grinning slightly. seungmin arched his eyebrow in confusion. his feet were important? they were peeking out of the blanket barely covered by the blanket, his blanket.. he didn’t see anything wrong with it. 

“my feet, they’re cold” hyunjin pouted again, trying to get seungmin not to be mad after telling him that it was an ‘emergency’. seungmin pulled the blanket down so that it's now covering his feet completely. 

”that was your emergency? that’s because it's not covered, dummy.” he sighed and walked to the door. seungmin was about to turn the doorknob when hyunjin let out a dramatic whine. seungmin turned around to face the baby who was sulkier than usual. “they’re still cold.” he pouted even more (if that’s possible) his forehead now scrunching as he crossed his arms. 

“ew stop doing that, you’re not cute.” seungmin was lying. of course hyunjin was cute, especially when he was sulky. he could only giggle softly at the older and sat by the bed. worried that he might be sick, seungmin touched his forehead to test for any unusual warmth. there was nothing wrong, he wasn’t sick.

“can you get me my blue socks in my wardrobe?” hyunjin asked, eyes sparkling.

“hyunjin, they’re just a few steps away.” seungmin answered while walking to the wardrobe that was at the corner of the room. normally he would just run out of the room and not help hyunjin just to tease him but seeing how sulky he is today, he would do anything to help the older. he opened the doors of the wardrobe to reveal a not-so-neat line of hanged clothes and a few drawers in front of him. he opened the socks drawer and fished out a familiar pair of blue socks.

hyunjin’s eyes lit up when he saw seungmin’s fluffy peachy-beige socks peek through the drawer. they were seungmin’s favourite pair of socks, especially in the winter. he called them his ‘special socks’. nobody dared borrowed those (not like they wanted to anyways). his parents gave him those during christmas 2 years ago as a tiny gift, congratulating him on his debut. hyunjin wanted those instead, they looked very comfortable, especially in this chilly situation. it was impossible, but no harm trying, right?

“hey, u-um could i maybe borrow your socks instead?” he hesitated a little which caused seungmin to face him, hand still searching for hyunjin’s socks. he reached out for his light pink and grey socks instead and held it up to show hyunjin.

“yeah sure! do you want the pink or the grey one?” seungmin asked, waiting for a response but hyunjin just bit his lip nervously.

“not those, th-that one.” the raven haired boy pointed to the pair that was peeking out at the side of the drawer. his special socks? seungmin’s eyes widened a little, surprised. he didn’t mind if hyunjin (only hyunjin) borrowed it, it was just that those socks were precious to him. they were interrupted by felix calling seungmin to come back and continue playing. 

“oh, uhm, yeah, just a minute!” he shouts back hoping his voice would be heard from the living room. remembering how gloomy his roommate was, he handed it to him with the sweetest smile. hyunjin’s face lit up immediately. of course they were just a pair of socks but the simple things like these are those he appreciated most.

“wait, really?” he questioned, still in awe. it sounds cheesy but hyunjin’s heart melted knowing how much the other cared for him. seungmin knew the little things filled with bits of sincerity and love was what hyunjin needed after an exhausting day.

“of course, go ahead.” he reassured hyunjin, glad that the dancer had a blinding smile plastered on his face. at the end of the day, that was what he wanted anyway, for hyunjin to be happy. their promotions had just ended and everyone was either resting at home or with their families but hyunjin still goes to the company everyday to practise.

as he was about to leave the room, he took another glance and realised that hyunjin was shivering unknowingly. “what are you looking for?” hyunjin looked up from his phone to see seungmin browsing through the wardrobe again but this time to look for something else. he pulled out his grey hoodie and tossed it to hyunjin. “wear it hyunie, you’re shivering i don’t want you to get sick.” he replied, and instinctively, hyunjin balled up the hoodie and smelled it. it smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, exactly like seungmin. seungmin just chuckled at how adorable his roommate was.

“wait why did you give me yours? mine’s just right there.” he asked while putting on seungmin’s hoodie.

“i know that you secretly want mine instead of yours~” seungmin joked and sat at the edge of the bed. hyunjin rolled his eyes jokingly and gave a tiny smile, looking down as his cheeks heated up. 

“i also know what you really want,” he continued, grinning.

“what do you mean?” hyunjin questioned, puzzled at seungmin’s statement. out of nowhere, the younger laid next to hyunjin and wrapped his arms around the other, welcoming him into his warm embrace. it felt as if the world was melting away and they were the only ones left. it felt so right. it was just a hug but it washed away all his worries and exhaustion and made him feel so safe, especially because it was from his beloved seungmin. he snuggled into the crook of seungmin’s neck, finally getting the warmth and affection he was craving for.

“can we stay like this? just for a while.” he mumbled softly, not wanting to let go of the other. he didn't know he needed this. he didn't know he needed seungmin. 

“only if you promise me that you'll rest this week” seungmin whispered, sticking out his pinky finger, continuing the soft strokes on hyunjin’s hair. 

“i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! this is my first fic on ao3 :D thank you so much for reading !!! i was so nervous to post this hehe, i hope you enjoyed it! biggest thank you to @tmwshj for being my beta reader <3 feedback, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :]


End file.
